


Burn Baby, Burn

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fire, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Peter slips up and tells Stiles he loves him. Drabble
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	Burn Baby, Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago, but posted now, since I'm trying to clear up what I have pieces of, and what is finished and posted and such.

“I don’t know where you think you are going?! You said you love me!” Stiles screamed through the rain.

“You weren‘t supposed to hear that. My love is worth nothing; it‘s destruction, it‘s pain. When evil people love, the world burns.” Peter’s words are pushed roughly through his clenched teeth, his body trying desperately to hold his secrets close.

“Then the world burns.” Stiles declares, his magic oozing around him and Peter must take a step back as he realizes, Stiles _is_ burning now. “It doesn’t matter, I can’t burn with it. Fire is my element Peter and with it, I intend to stop everything that tries to get between me and those I love. You might be evil Peter, but I’m no saint either. I won’t love and let go! I know people are fickle, burning out way before you think them due, so I will selfishly take every moment I can get on this earth.”

Peter isn’t even surprised when he shivers at that. This goes beyond any power-display he’s _ever_ seen before. A second later, he feels it, pure and adulterated lust running through his body. There is so much power inside that human.

He gets as far as opening his mouth before Stiles starts again.

“I don’t even want to hear it Peter. There is no convincing me anymore. Not now that I know you feel the same.” He says, voice steadfast and strong.

Peter can’t help but smile, before he pushes down the fear of the fire and runs straight for him. He sees that even though Stiles is surprised, he puts out the flames dancing around him, just in time for Peter to dive in for a kiss.


End file.
